Love at Second Sight
'''Love at Second Sight '''is the 4th episode of Season 2 of Barking Bad and the 11th episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser A chihuahua band performs a song in the desert where Dudley White and Jesse Puppy last cooked their meth. In their song, they mention Heisenbark (Dudley White) and how his chemically pure product will put all other drug cartels out of business unless he is killed. They say that Heisenbark is already dead, just he isn't aware of it yet. Main Episode Dudley visits Jesse's duplex after the incident in the last episode. Jesse fails to answer the knocking for 5 minutes, so He begins banging on the door, which stirs Kitty Margolis to tell him to take care of his business now or leave. Dudley responds, saying that his son is in there, but Kitty doesn't believe his excuse. After a minute of explaining, a high Jesse opens the door and allows Dudley in. Dudley is angry since Jesse killed one of the junkies that ripped off Skinny Peter, but Jesse never killed anyone and it was only the mother that knocked the father unconscious. Meanwhile, they still have one last batch of meth to sell. Jesse is too stoned to sell it, and tells Dudley that his friends are up for some of the product and can meet him at the Petropolis Museum of the Arts. Honey Badger, Skinny Peter, Banana Bread, and Dudley meet at a lesser populated part of the museum. Dudley introduces himself as Heisenbark again and hands Badger the bag of meth, and he hands back the agreed amount. Skyler decides to get a job since Dudley's two jobs aren't cutting it for their financial issues. She returns to her old job at Bonsall Fabricators. The receptionist allows her to meet with the boss, Ted Bonsall. Bonsall is very nice to Skyler and allows her to get her old job back. Dudley visits Jesse again at his duplex and explains to him that he and his friends shouldn't be take advantage of. He then explains that he "shouldn't be the nail, be the hammer" and also says he should be a blowfish, which may be small and vulnerable to other fish at first, but after it's body expands 3 to 4 times it's normal size, the other fish are scared away. Dudley says Jesse should be the same to potential meth buyers that may want to rob him blind, similar to the Skinny Peter incident. Jesse isn't interested at first, but after realizing how useful that tactic may be, he gets excited and yells that he's a blowfish. He then takes a hit from his bong and Dudley suffers from a cough attack. The next day, Jesse lights a cigarette in front of the duplex. Kitty walks outside and joins him as well. They discuss their careers. Jesse says that he's a chemist at the University of Petropolis, while Kitty says she gives people tatoos for a living. A bulldog on a bike passes by and refers to Jesse as "Puppy" instead of "Jackson", to which Kitty realizes that Jesse lied about his last name, but doesn't get mad. Skyler buys office supplies and sets up her office for business. Ted comes by and tells her that he's now single after his wife "betrayed him". He then tells her that they should go out sometime. Skyler says that she's married but would love to go out to dinner with him. Dudley gives Jesse a plan on how they should run their drug empire. They should become the sole drug kingpin in the US, then raise their price to maximize their revenue as much as possible, to which Jesse agrees even though he's the one that does the business and handles the economics of their meth business. Dudley leaves and Jesse heads to his backyard to listen to music while reading ''Catching Fire. ''Kitty also goes to her backyard and starts a conversation with Jesse over a short fence separating their yards. Jesse admits that he lied about his last name and that Dudley isn't actually his father. Kitty forgives him. After their conversation, Jesse visits the Petropolis mall to buy a flatscreen TV and returns home to set it up. He has difficulty but Kitty arrives to help him. They are successful in setting up the TV and they watch Netflix with each other. Kitty and Jesse begin holding hands. The next day, Honey Badger waits for a bus to school. A random guy sits next to him and asks him for a pound of meth. Badger, believing that he's an undercover cop, tells him that "it won't be that easy" and refuses to give him any of the product. The man takes off his jacket to reveal that there aren't any wires or anything that could possibly be used against him. Badger still refuses to hand him a bag of meth, and the man explains that it's against the constitution for a cop to not say that he's a cop when asked directly. Badger asks him if he's a cop, and the man says no. He gives him a small baggie of meth and gets the expected amount back. The man walks away, but after taking a dozen steps, he returns to the bus stop with a pistol and a badge, saying that he's from the police department and he got a call saying that there was a man that had a bag of meth with him that fit Badger's description. Badger tries to retaliate and gets tasered. We then pan to Jesse's room. Jesse and Kitty are in their underwear lying on the floor. Jesse suggests that they should smoke pot, but Kitty refuses saying that she's been trying to recover from her pot addiction for the past 2 years. One hour later, Kitty is gone and Dudley arrives for his share of the ill-gotten gains. For their latest batch of meth, they have received $90,000. The problem is Dudley was expecting $95k and demands Jesse for the other $5,000. Jesse explains that the missing $5,000 is Honey Badger's fault. He calls Banana Bread and asks him about Badger, and he says that Badger handed his last bag of meth to an undercover cop. At the DEA Petropolis Division, Hank receives the news of a meth dealer being arrested from Steven Guerro. The meth dealer is currently being detained at the Petropolis Police Department and Hank decides to join his interrogation session. While Badger is being interrogated, a TV in the room displays an ad from Keswick Goodman, a defense attorney that serves Petropolis. Dudley also sees the same ad from his home and thinks about freeing Badger from custody. He and Jesse drive to Keswick's office and Dudley pretends to be Badger's uncle. He tells Keswick that he needs help getting Badger out of custody and he's currently at the PPD. Keswick explains that he isn't able to do that. Dudley pulls out his wallet and shows him $10,000, to which Keswick kicks him out of the office for attempting to bribe him. Jesse is angered and comes up with a plan. They kidnap Keswick as he closes down his office during night and take him to the middle of the desert and force him to comply. The plan goes successful. Keswick is knocked out and kidnapped by Jesse and Dudley. He's taken to the outskirts of Petropolis. When he regains consciousness, he sees two men wearing balaclavas with AK-47's aimed at his head. It's revealed that these two men are Dudley and Jesse. Keswick says he'll give them anything they want unless they kill him, and Jesse says that he just needs a defense attorney for his friend. Dudley then suffers from another cough attack, and Keswick instantly remembers that same type of cough from earlier in the day. They take off their balaclavas as their identity has already been blown and demand that he helps their situation with Badger or else they will shoot his knees. Keswick agrees to help them. Jesse purchases a mattress for him and Kitty and sets it up in the living room in front of the flatscreen. They take almost all of their clothes off again and hold hands. While they're holding hands, a commercial shows up on TV. It's Keswick's lawyer commercial where he yells his slogan "Better Call Keswick!". Trivia * This episode is based off of the Breaking Bad episodes "Negro y Azul" and "Better Call Saul" * This episode marks the debut of Keswick Goodman. He remains a major character until the end of the show. * This episode is called Love at Second Sight because when Jesse first met Kitty, they didn't get along very well, but after a few conversations, they were in a relationship.